


Thinking of You

by Seraph_Novak



Series: Tyrus One-Shots [16]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Anxiety, Cute, First Kiss, Jealousy, Love Confessions, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, One Shot, Tyrus - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 00:47:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16074851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seraph_Novak/pseuds/Seraph_Novak
Summary: When Cyrus is stood up by his date, TJ finds him alone in The Spoon and tries to cheer him up.





	Thinking of You

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys! I'm so excited for the return of Andi Mack in a couple weeks, and I couldn't resist writing another Tyrus fic. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> As always, all comments and kudos are very much appreciated ♥
> 
> [My Tumblr](https://seraph-novak.tumblr.com)

With every jingle of the bell above the door, Cyrus could feel his excitement for his date with Matthew dwindling more and more. He peered out the window and stared down the street, searching for any signs of the handsome 9th grader Andi had set him up with.

She’d met the older boy through Walker, who knew Matthew from his art class, and had insisted they were perfect for each other. All Cyrus knew about the mysterious Matthew was that he was a talented sculptor who’d come out as bisexual last year. It wasn’t much to go on, but at least he finally had a date – his very first with another boy.

A quick glance at his phone told him that Matthew was almost fifteen minutes late. Cyrus spread his hands across the table and blew out a breath, a single bead of sweat trickling down the side of his face. If his date didn’t turn up soon, his embarrassment would quickly snowball into panic, and he didn’t particularly like the idea of having an attack in the middle of The Spoon.

He was about to send Matthew another text when the bell jingled yet again, and a familiar body dropped into the seat across from him.

“Hey, Underdog,” TJ greeted him with a smile. “What’re you up to?”

Cyrus shoved his phone into his jacket and shrugged. “I’m supposed to be on a date, but he’s running late.”

“A date? I didn’t know you had a date.”

“Yeah, well... Andi arranged it for me. It’s with this guy who goes to Walker’s school.” He grabbed a napkin from the dispenser and started tearing it to shreds, his eyes focussed on the tiny scraps of white paper dancing across the table. “I didn’t wanna tell anyone until after I’d met him, but I guess I didn’t consider the possibility of him not turning up at all.”

TJ winced. “I’m sorry, Cy.”

“It’s not your fault.” He attempted a smile, but it felt more like a grimace. “I’m just a little embarrassed.”

“Why the hell are _you_ embarrassed? It’s your date who should feel like an idiot for standing you up!”

Cyrus chuckled. “That’s sweet, but... I don’t blame the guy. He’s like, _ridiculously_ attractive. I was surprised he agreed to go on a date with me in the first place.”

“Now you’re talking crazy.” TJ shot him a sharp look. He waved at Cyrus’ jacket pocket and said, “Show me a picture of him. I wanna see the jerk who thinks he’s too good to go on a date with the greatest guy in town.”

Cyrus ducked his head to hide the blush spreading across his cheeks, taking out his phone and scrolling through the pictures Andi had sent him a few days ago. He selected the most appealing one – a black and white selfie taken next to one of his sculptures – and slid the phone across the table.

TJ studied the photo for a few moments, then scoffed. “Am I supposed to think this asshole is out of your league?”

“It’s a fact, TJ.”

“Are you kidding me? He takes a crappy, self-inflated photo of himself in front of a mediocre sculpture, and suddenly he’s the next Brad Pitt? You’re ten times more gorgeous than this joker, Cy!”

Cyrus blinked in surprise. “You... You think I’m gorgeous?”

“It’s a fact.”

“Now I know you’re messing with me.”

“Okay, I’ll prove it.” TJ switched the phone into camera mode and snapped a quick photo of Cyrus, barely giving him a moment to respond, let alone smile.

“What was that for?” he asked.

TJ passed him back his phone. “I just wanted to prove a point.”

Cyrus looked at the photo in his hands. It was slightly blurry, and the flash had created a starburst of white light next to his head. He was staring at the camera with a slightly bewildered expression, his lips pursed and his eyebrows drawn together, and the thin layer of sweat on his brow was shining beneath the harsh fluorescent lights of The Spoon. All in all, he looked a mess.

“What was the point you were trying to prove?”

TJ shrugged. “That you can take a better photo without even having to try. No filters, no bragging, no stupid pose... You don’t need any of that.” He gave him a crooked smile and rubbed the back of his neck. “You’re perfect the way you are.”

Cyrus’ breath hitched. “Do you really mean that?”

“Of course I do,” TJ said, his eyes practically gleaming as he looked up at Cyrus. “You’re beautiful.”

The jingling of the bell shattered the heated silence between them. A familiar boy stepped through the door and ran a hand through his perfectly tousled hair, his eyes flicking over the other customers in The Spoon before landing on Cyrus. A smile tugged at his lips as he made his way across the room and offered his hand in greeting.

“I’m so sorry I’m late,” he said. “My mom’s car broke down on the way here, and I couldn’t get any signal on my phone...”

TJ snorted. “That’s a pretty lame excuse.”

“And who are you?” Matthew asked, his hand slipping from Cyrus’ grasp.

“I’m his best friend,” TJ said, phrasing his words as a warning.

Matthew gave him a tight smile. “I didn’t realise we were supposed to bring a plus one.”

“He was just passing through,” Cyrus explained in a placating tone of voice. “I didn’t think you were gonna show, so TJ was keeping me company.”

“Well, I’m here now.”

“Is that your way of asking me to leave?” TJ asked.

Matthew puffed out his chest. “Yeah, actually. It would probably be best if you gave us some privacy.”

“Fair enough.” TJ got to his feet and stepped out the booth, making way for Matthew to get past. He gave the other boy a dirty look when his back was turned, then placed a hand on Cyrus’ shoulder. “I meant what I said,” he whispered, a sad smile softening his face. “Call me later, okay?”

Cyrus swallowed thickly. “Okay.”

TJ didn’t bother saying goodbye to Matthew as he walked out The Spoon, and Cyrus couldn’t take his eyes off him until he’d disappeared down the sidewalk. Even after he’d gone, he could barely register what Matthew was saying to him.

“I’m sorry, what?”

Matthew sighed through his nose. “I asked if you’re ready to order yet.”

“Oh. Um... Sure.”

“Is everything okay?”

Cyrus pinched himself beneath the table and forced a smile. “Yeah. Everything’s fine.”

~~~~~

TJ couldn’t focus on the textbook opened on his bed. He’d been studying the same chapter for the past three hours, and nothing was sinking in. What was the purpose of solving simultaneous equations anyway? How was that going to help him in life? He’d much rather be learning about something useful, like History or Geography... But if he wanted to scrape by with anything above a D in his test tomorrow, he’d have to at least give Math a chance.

He was half way through one of the practice equations when Amber shouted his name up the stairs and told him he had a visitor.

TJ froze. There was only one person that could be, and the thought of seeing him so soon after their earlier conversation made his skin itch with nervous energy. He jumped off the bed, sending the textbook flying across the room, and checked himself in the mirror, groaning at the sight of his limp hair and baggy clothes.

There was no time to make any adjustments though, because Cyrus was suddenly knocking on his door.

“TJ?” he asked, his voice slightly muffled. “Can I come in?”

TJ swore at his reflection, then opened the door.

“Hey, Cy,” he said, extra casual as he leaned against the doorway. “What’s up?”

Cyrus was wringing his hands together, and his hair was damp with sweat. “I, um... Can I talk to you? It’s important.”

“Is this about your date?”

“A little bit, yeah.”

TJ scrubbed a hand through his hair. “I’m sorry about being such an ass to what’s-his-face. I was just being protective, you know? That’s how best friends are supposed to act.”

“This isn’t about Matthew.”

“But you just said –”

“This is about you and me,” Cyrus said, gently shouldering past TJ and sitting on the edge of his bed. He tucked his knees against his chest and started rocking back and forth, his eyes fixed on the basketball rug on the floor. He almost looked demented.

“Um. Cy?” TJ closed the door and approached his friend slowly, trying his best not to startle him. “Are you okay, Underdog?”

Cyrus sucked in a deep breath and shook his head.

“Can you tell me what’s wrong?”

“I don’t think I’m gonna see Matthew again,” Cyrus admitted, taking TJ by surprise. “Our date didn’t go very well. It’s my fault, really. I was distracted the whole time.”

“What d’you mean?”

Cyrus stopped his rocking and looked up at TJ, his bottom lip starting to tremble as tears welled in his eyes. “I tried so hard not to fall for you, but you made it impossible.”

TJ balked. “What’re you talking about?”

“Please don’t play dumb, TJ.”

“You’ve lost me.”

“I’m in love with you!” Cyrus growled, pushing TJ off-balance as he leapt to his feet and started pacing around the room. “And I’m trying my best to get over you, but you’re making it really difficult! Especially when you call me beautiful and tell me I’m perfect... It’s like you _want_ me to be in love with you!”

TJ shook his head in confusion, completely speechless as Cyrus’ words sank in.

“And I know you’re straight, and you probably have a crush on some gorgeous cheerleader or something, but I just couldn’t keep this to myself anymore. I needed you to know the truth.”

“You think I’m straight?” TJ asked, his eyebrows disappearing into his hairline. “Are you being serious?”

Cyrus frowned. “You’ve never told me otherwise...”

“So? I thought I’d made it pretty obvious.”

“I’m confused.”

“I’m not straight,” TJ clarified, a goofy smile creeping onto his face as Cyrus’ confession finally registered in his brain. “I’m super gay, and I’m super in love with you.”

Cyrus squeaked. “I’m sorry, what did you say?”

“I’m gay,” TJ repeated, slowly getting to his feet and crossing the room to where Cyrus was plastered against the wall, his eyes practically bugging out of his skull. “And I love you, Underdog. So, _so_ , so much...”

“Is this a joke? Are you messing with me?”

“I’d never do that.” TJ reached out to touch Cyrus’ face, his fingers tracing the startled blush dusting the other boy’s nose. Even now, with his jaw hanging open and his hair soaked in sweat, he was gorgeous. “I didn’t know you felt the same way. That’s the only reason I never told you. I didn’t wanna ruin our friendship.”

Cyrus leaned into TJ’s touch. “Is that why you were so hard on Matthew? Were you... jealous?”

TJ bit his lip and shrugged, his mouth twitching with a guilty smile. “He was the first guy you’d ever been on a date with. Seeing you with him made me wanna punch a wall, I’m not gonna lie.”

“Don’t do that,” Cyrus said, taking TJ’s hand and cradling it in his own. “I can’t hold your hand if it’s broken.”

TJ laughed. “That’s a very good point.”

Cyrus smiled as he played with TJ’s fingers, the warm brush of his skin sending tingles up TJ’s arm. When they dared to meet each other’s eyes again, they both erupted into fits of nervous laughter. It was almost hilarious how wrong they’d both been, how the past few months of mutually pining for each other could’ve easily been avoided if they’d simply been honest with each other. But there was no point in dwelling on the past, not when they had so much lost time to make up for.

“I wanna take you on a date,” TJ said, leaning their foreheads together. “Right now.”

Cyrus stared at his lips for a moment, then sighed, nodding his head towards the textbook lying face down in the middle of the room. “As much as I’d love to go out with you tonight,” he said, “you need to study for your big test tomorrow.”

TJ buried his face in Cyrus’ shoulder with a pitiful whine. The thought of focussing on Math for the rest of the night when he could be spending time with his boyfriend (were they boyfriends now?) felt like a kick in the stomach. How was he supposed to concentrate when he and Cyrus had so much left to talk about?

“I’ve got an idea,” Cyrus said, apparently noticing TJ’s dismay. “How about you invite me to stay for dinner, and I can help you study?”

TJ grinned. “Would you like to stay for dinner, Underdog?”

“I’d like that very much.”

Before TJ could respond, Cyrus gave him a quick peck on the lips and ducked underneath his arm, smiling smugly as TJ touched his mouth in stunned silence, his mind replaying the soft sensation of Cyrus’ lips against his own.

“Which chapter do you wanna study first?”

TJ blinked. “Huh?”

“For your test,” Cyrus said, waving the textbook in the air with a knowing smirk. “Which chapter should we start on?”

“Oh. Um... I was stuck on simultaneous equations.”

“Okay.” Cyrus patted the space on the bed beside him, and TJ sat down in a daze, his heart rate spiking as their knees bumped together.

Cyrus squeezed his hand and smiled. “Relax, TJ. I won’t kiss you again without warning.”

“I liked it!”

“So did I,” Cyrus said, “but now it’s time for studying. We can get back to the interesting stuff afterwards.”

TJ chuckled. “Are you sure you’re okay with this? It’s not the most exciting way to spend our first night as...” He trailed off, his cheeks turning warm. “Am I allowed to call you my boyfriend, or is it too soon?”

“If anything, it’s too late,” Cyrus pointed out. He moved closer to TJ and spread the textbook across their laps, resting his head against TJ’s shoulder with a contented sigh. “And I’m definitely okay with this. All I wanna do is spend time together.”

TJ allowed himself to relax. “Me too.”

They spent the rest of the night alternating between studying and cuddling. For every question TJ answered correctly, Cyrus rewarded him with a kiss – an incentive that resulted in TJ working extra hard – and every time TJ got stuck, Cyrus was there to keep him calm and help him through the problem. It was a studying method he could definitely get behind.

And when his test was returned with a shiny C+ on the top of the page a few days later, the first person TJ raced to tell was his boyfriend.


End file.
